


Shaking Fingers

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Babies, Birth, Bodily Fluids, Childbirth, Explicit Language, Family, Gen, Graphic Description, Married Couple, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Pregnancy, Spaceships, Squick, Worry, graphic description of childbirth, rick is his own warning, scifi elements, supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They were in the middle of a battle when one of the enemy fired the gun at Caroline Sanchez, Rick Sanchez's pregnant wife who was eight months along. Her eyes widened as she clutched her belly and shouted:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Rick! My water broke!" </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm not kidding guys.There are some very squeamish moments in this fic. Proceed with caution_

The couple ran through the halls of the spaceship. Rick had his arm around his wife Caroline as he turned and fired at the soldiers behind them. She, heavily pregnant, let out a groan.

"I can't! I can't…"

She crumpled to the floor. He kneeled beside her.

"We have to keep moving! Those sons of bitches are after us!"

"The baby's coming Rick!" She shouted.

"I know the baby's coming! Your water broke an hour ago!" His body turned and he fired his laser gun at the last soldier standing. The soldier fell to the ground clutching his bleeding chest.

"I shouldn't be here! Like honestly Rick what gave you the bright idea to bring your pregnant wife on a mission?" Caroline had her hand over her stomach.

"This is important! And in my defense I didn't know they'd find me!" Rick scanned the area to make sure no one else was pursing them. 

"My _health_ is important! Whatever they shot me with induced labor!"

"Care, I promise you you are in good hands. I like know what I'm doing."

"No you don't! You drag me here and now you think you're going to help me? You're not a doctor Rick."

"I'm a scientist Care, I dabble in just about everything. Now if we can reach the medical bay, I can lock it and we'll stay there."

He started to get up. Caroline tried to move her leg but let out another shout.

"I can't move!"

In a swift motion he picked her up bridal style. The hand he had on her leg trembled when he looked down and saw a streak of blood by her knee.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed as he tightened his grip on her. "Oh no! We gotta get you there fast!"

He ran as fast as he could. His arms shook as he tried to support her.

"Stop!" Her face was turning white. "I think--I--"

A sound between a cough and a gag gurgled in her throat. Caroline turned her head away from him but it was too late. Vomit splattered down her dress and his lab coat. He quickly knelt down and pulled her up into an upright position, clutching her shoulders as she heaved.

"Oh god! Oh god Rick I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she tried to lift her arm to wipe her mouth.

"Labor's a crazy mess baby," he chuckled as he reached over and dabbed her mouth with his sleeve. "If you think this is bad, there's a high chance you're gonna piss and shit yourself at least once."

He took hold of her again. She hung limp like a doll in his grasp, her eyes flickering open and shut. He picked up his pace as soon as he saw the steel doors at the end of the hall.

"We're almost there," he encouraged her. "We're almost there."

He pressed the button to open the doors. They rushed in.

It was small for a warship's sickbay. A cot lay next to the wall on the opposite side. Cabinets of medical supplies lined the wall over the small desk. Two doors: one to the bathroom and another for the medical supply closet were on the other two sides.

Rick lay Caroline down on the cot. He went to the controls and locked the sickbay.

"Ok," he took a deep breath. "Ok. We're--we're ok. Just sit tight for a second I'm gonna get us settled up."

Rick took off his lab coat and threw it on the bathroom floor. He throughly scrubbed his hands under hot water and returned to Caroline. 

She was sobbing. Her face flushed red and sweat dripped down her forehead. Her legs tensed up as she cried out again.

"Can you lift your arms?" He asked.

She shook her head. Rick carefully guided her upright again and pulled her dress off. He fumbled for the controls for the bed and placed the top part upright as well so she could lean back.

He went to the foot of the cot. He yanked her shoes off before positioning her legs up. His hands grabbed the sides of her underwear and started to pull it down. He noticed it was drenched in blood.

"Hey, at least this makes being on the rag seem like a walk through the park, am I right?" He tried to joke.

He was terrified the placenta had detached. He could feel his heart pounding as he glanced up at Caroline who was suffering from a pain he couldn't even begin to imagine. 

"I'm-I'm going to check your cervix. Ok?"

Caroline was trying to keep her breaths steady, but hiccuped between each gasp. Rick parted her legs slightly so he could get a clearer view of her genitals, brushing off some of the blood with his hand.

"That's right. That's right, keep breathing, keep breathing."

With his left hand he held her thigh. With his right he inserted his pointer and third finger into her vaginal opening. He wiggled about until he reached the bottom of her cervix. He poked through the opening with the pointer. 

"Ow!" She yelped. "Jesus Christ Rick! Pap smears are less painful than this!"

"Two centimeters and it's thinning out fast," he noted as his third finger also pushed into the cervix opening.

"Do you even know what the fuck you are doing?" She gritted through her teeth as she squirmed.

"Of course I do!" He shouted back. "But unfortunately medical textbooks don't give you any hands on experience!"

She groaned again. He pulled his fingers out of her, wiped his hands on his shirt, and headed to the closet.

"You should put on gloves!" She called out.

"You're my wife I don't need gloves!" He opened the closet and rummaged through it. "Monitors--monitors--"

"Painkillers!" She shrieked.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He grabbed the equipment and started to set it up. "What we need is to cheek the pla-placenta. Detached placentas can lead to all sorts of shit!"

He hooked sensors onto her and smeared the ultrasound gel on her stomach and started to move the monitor. She shivered.

"See anything?" She asked wearily. 

"Thank god it's only partially detached," he clicked on the image on the screen and zoomed in on the placenta. "Hopefully I can minimize the damage if I give you nanites. But you're gonna need a blood transfusion if all else fails. It-It would suck dying from blood loss."

Caroline's whole body tensed up and arched.

"Are you having contractions?" He asked.

"What do you think Sherlock?" She yelled. "Oh god!"

"Aw man they're off the charts!" He set the timer on the computer and went back to searching for supplies. 

"Nanites! Morphine! Where the hell is the saline?" Bottles of discarded medicine crashed to the ground and spilled over.

The timer on the computer went off as Caroline had another contraction.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he went through the box of needles. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! These morons don't have catheters and epidurals or an equivalent! What kind of a hospital is this?"

"Rick!" She cried out.

"Goddammit! I'll be right there!" 

He was back and started to set up an IV.

"I got good news and bad news," he said as he swabbed the crook of her arm. "Good is that I can give you a nanite drip that can decrease the bleeding which means higher chance of survival for you and our kid. Bad is that I can't combine it with a morphine drip so that means your pain level will stay the same."

"Give me the nanites," she groaned. "The baby has to be safe."

"I figured you'd say that," He injected the nanites into the drip and inserted it into her arm. 

"Do you think our baby's gonna be ok?"

He only sighed before turning back to the screen.

"Why are your contractions happening every five minutes? It's too early for you to be contracting this much. Unless…"

He was back at the foot of the cot and examined her again.

"You're at seven!" He exclaimed, astonished, as he felt how much her cervix had softened. It had the consistency of an over ripened fruit. "Oh god you're at seven!"

"Rick speak English! What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh god the labor's moving too quickly! In at least another ten minutes your cervix will be completely dilated and the baby will start to come out!This--this is not how birth is supposed to work. It--it could really cause a ton of complications--"

"Rick!" Caroline tried to move her hand from her side to touch him. "Rick, I'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine." Her hand tried to place itself on her stomach. 

"Care I--"

"If anything goes wrong, well baby you tried your best," she smiled as tears streamed down her face.

His clean hand reached out and brushed the hair away from Caroline's face. He didn't say anything. He stared into her eyes, feeling himself tear up as well.

"We'll start in ten," he finally said.

Ten minutes passed and Rick went to examine her again. 

"You've fully diluted. I-I can feel the head."

He swore his fingers almost shook as they touched against the head of the child. 

A banging sound came from the other side of the door. Caroline winced and Rick protectively held onto her thigh.

"They can't get in! All you need to worry about now is pushing," he placed his hands in front of her legs.

"How do I push?" She was struggling to hold herself up.

"Like you're taking the biggest shit of your life or something! Now push!"

The banging sound came again. She grunted. Her stomach rose and fell and her upper body tightened. 

"Push!"

Her lower body spasmed. Her urethral muscles contracted along with her uterine ones. Rick's hand flinched back.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed, embarrassed, as her face turned a darker shade of beet red.

"It's ok! It's ok!" He assured her. "Told you you were gonna piss yourself at least once. Labor is messy."

She continued to push, with more bleeding each time. He counted the minutes between the contractions. He kept his gaze on her. The thuds at the door still came but he did not once look back, or make a move to turn.

"You're kicking ass Care!" Rick rubbed her thigh in-between contractions. "Keep pushing Care! You can fucking do this Care!"

After what seemed like hours, but was actually less,Rick blinked as he spread out Caroline's legs a bit more. His hand reached out to confirm what he thought he saw.

"I can see the head!" He exclaimed. It was reddish with a few wispy hairs on it. "I can see the head! The--the head's gonna come out!"

"It burns! It burns!" She howled. Her skin was starting to tear as the head made its way through the canal. 

"Come on Care!" He shouted as he positioned his hands. Blood spurt from her as the crown of the head emerged. "Come on Care! We're gonna meet this baby! Just one more push!"

Caroline let out an ear piercing scream.

He caught the head with his left hand as the rest of the baby made its way out in a river of blood. Slimy, tiny and a reddish purple, their child let out a cry, waving its limbs about.

"Oh my god!" Rick laughed as he handed the baby to her. "Oh my god Care we have a girl!"

The baby girl snuggled up against her mother's chest. Caroline began to cry once again, but this time from joy.

"Hi there," she kissed the baby's forehead. "I'm your mommy."

Rick grabbed a pair of medical scissors and cut the umbilical cord off.

"See, I told ya I knew what I was doing."

He staggered towards his wife and daughter. 

"Look at this little thing," he pointed at the baby. "A sentient being ready for the world. Well, not just yet. She's too helpless for that. Imagine what would happen to her if she was left out all alone in the wild."

"Aw Rick, can't you just drop your pessimistic, science based worldview for just a few minutes?"

"Oh yes, a daughter. I'm still human enough to know what that is," he said. "She has half of my DNA."

Caroline giggled.

"Well, she's beautiful," she gazed down at the baby. The baby let out another cry. Caroline lowered her bra so the baby could feed. The baby latched on quickly and began to suckle.

"She's a smart one," Rick said.

"She needs a name. How about Beth?" Caroline suggested.

"Yeah," Rick smiled. "Beth."

He wiped his hand again on his shirt. He sat by his wife's side and gently caressed Beth's head. His fingers still shook.


End file.
